


Grumpy cat

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, POV Raphael Santiago, client!simon, detective!raphael, the cat is a matchmaker, there's a cat, week 6: Film Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Don't you just love it when the 🙄 one meets the 🤗 one and becomes the 😍 one?





	Grumpy cat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Film Noir
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

_ Not this again. _ Raphael grunted, making his way to the door. He had been working non-stop the past week, client after client, one boring case following the next. It was… a lot. Luke, from the police station, often told him that he wouldn’t be so tired if he would just “suck it up and hire someone to work with”.

Luke didn’t understand that Raphael was fine working alone. Besides, he didn’t work completely alone. He consulted other people, too. Magnus, from forensics, for example. Okay, so he consulted one other person, so what? At least this way no one would bother him - except some demanding client here and there - he had his own hours, didn’t have any responsibilities for someone else. Life was good. Life was busy, too. And exhausting. Ugh.

Just once, he would like to have a quiet Sunday in. A nice warm cup of tea, an interesting book - obviously no crime stories, he lived one himself and books didn’t really do it justice. One slow weekend, that’s all he asked for. 

A second knock on the door proved that, apparently, that was impossible. He sighed.

After opening the door, not even taking the time to look up, he snidely remarked: “What do you want?” 

“Hi,” the stranger at the door said. “Are you-”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Raphael Santiago, world-renowned detective, not a case left unsolved?” He interrupted. “That would be me indeed.” If this man didn’t know who he was, then why would he come knocking at his door. What kind of stupid question was this? A waste of time, really. 

“Look, I don’t have time for this right now.” He finally looked up.  _ Oh.  _ After seeing the man that was at his door, he quickly backtracked. Before the disappointed expression could even form on his face, Raphael made it disappear. “ _ But  _ I guess I can make an exception for an interesting case.”

“Really?” The man’s face lit up. “I mean, you don’t have to, of course,” he quickly added, “if you are really busy I can just go,” he pointed behind him, “and I can come back!”

Raphael raised his eyebrow. 

“Or not! I can not come back too! If that’s what you want.”  _ How adorable.  _ Wait, why did he think that? Normally he’d be annoyed to hell. Who was this and why did he turn Raphael into such a sap?

“No need for that, I’ll take your case, but do tell me who you are first.”

“Simon!” The man yelled. He composed himself and cleared his throat, “I mean, I’m Simon.” 

“Well,  _ Simon _ , tell me about this case.”

“Um, so, basically…” He hesitated, “my cat is gone.”

And so Raphael went on the most interesting case of his life. Now he spent his Sundays inside reading the newspaper and every now and then sipping from a wonderful cup of tea his husband had made for him.

(The cat had the worst timing, showing up in the alley Simon and Raphael were making out in.)


End file.
